This National Research Service Award application seeks funds to continue a successful interdisciplinary training program in biophysics. Biophysicists with knowledge both of bio-systems and the tools of molecular biology but also of the tools and concepts of the physical sciences are increasingly in demand in the rapidly evolving biotechnology industry. The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) is located at one apex of the Research Triangle, one of the world's principal centers of biotechnology research and development. The UNC Molecular and Cellular Biophysics Training Program (MCBP) channels the consider-able training resources of 38 faculty persons from 10 departments (Biochemistry & Biophysics, Biology, Cell Biology & Anatomy, Chemistry, Computer Science, Medicinal Chemistry, Microbiology, Pharmacology, Physiology, and Physics) at UNC-CH towards meeting North Carolina's and the nation's need for scientists trained in biophysics. The MCBP offers to a single cohort of graduate students the full spectrum of training opportunities provided by this diverse and excellent faculty. The aims of the proposed training program are 1] to attract talented graduate students to apply the methods and concepts of the physical and quantitative sciences to key problems in biology; 2] to provide a flexible vehicle for training this diverse group of graduate students; and 3] to foster interactions and enhance the training and research environment in the Research Triangle area. To accomplish these aims, an unique but flexible set of courses has been developed and blended with existing courses so as to allow trainees to satisfy individual departmental requirements for a Ph.D. that acknowledges Emphasis in Biophysics. Program-sponsored activities and research facilities encourage the existence of a vibrant and coherent biophysics community throughout the UNC-CH campus and the Research Triangle. This program of courses and training activities has been integrated with traditional departmental structures in a way that enhances but does not expand graduate training at UNC-CH. [unreadable] [unreadable]